


Another night, perhaps?

by thevaliantdust



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Basically Percy is a Poly mess, Gen, Multi, and Keyleth knows all, and he's in denial, and no one ever says what they really mean, idk read it how you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaliantdust/pseuds/thevaliantdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We never talk anymore, do we?” Percy finally breaks the silence, his voice a little wistful.</p><p>“We never do.” Keyleth agrees.</p><p>---<br/>Keyleth and Percy talk. Kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another night, perhaps?

On the ridiculously plush couch in Scanlan’s ridiculously lush mansion, Percy and Keyleth sit curled up side by side. The rhythmic brush of Percy’s pencil on his sketch pad, and the occasional page turning in Keyleth’s alchemy book are the only sounds in the room.

“We never talk anymore, do we?” Percy finally breaks the silence, his voice a little wistful.

“We never do.” Keyleth agrees.

Neither of them can think of what to say next, but Keyleth rests her head lightly on his shoulder, and for a time, it is enough.

But after a few minutes without the sound of a single page being turned, Percy picks up on the tension in Keyleth’s posture. His pencil stalls, and there is stillness.

Just as he finally turns to ask her what’s wrong, the matter comes bubbling to her lips in her usual maladroit fashion.

“Do you like Vex?” she asks abruptly.

Percy splutters in shock, his body stalling as his mind struggles to catch up. He likes to think himself fairly astute, so it takes something rather out of the blue to surprise him, but Keyleth seems to have done the trick. 

He opens his mouth to reply, then sighs and closes it instead. His pencil and sketch pad abandoned in his lap, he removes his glasses and rubs his eyes- a nervous habit he bemoans internally even as he does it.

Another sigh passes time as he turns the words over in his head. Keyleth sits patiently but attentively beside him, her book lying just as much forgotten on the floor.

“I don't know,” he replies eventually, drawing the words out as if making up his mind on the spot. “It’s complicated.”

Keyleth frowns, clearly not satisfied with this answer. Her unwavering questioning gaze finally prompts him to continue.

“After the- in the tomb- after she-” 

Percy steels himself a little, and tries once more.

“She died, Keyleth, and it was my fault. And whether or not she may have forgiven me, I am sick with grief and guilt, my every moment is tainted with it. I cannot even consider my feelings towards her because they are so thoroughly tangled in everything else. And Vax is barely speaking to me as it stands, far be it from me to drive yet another wedge between us.”

Percy’s shoulders, high and defensive, drop suddenly as he seems to recognize the antagonism in his voice, and works quickly to soften it.

“So, in answer to your question, Keyleth, I simply do not know,” he finishes solemnly, his gaze meeting hers and finding only understanding between them.

She leans in towards him again and rests her head on his shoulder, a slightly forced mimicry of their earlier familiarity.

They sit in silence once more but for Percy’s heaving breaths, neither inclined to return immediately to their tasks. Again, after several long moments, Keyleth is the one to break the silence.

“Vax isn't really speaking to me either,” she offers, and olive branch of commonality. 

Percy straightens his posture abruptly, disturbing her restful slump as he turns to face her. His entire countenance conveys his irritated confusion.

“Why?” He demands.

Keyleth casts her eyes down, biting her lip. “He told me he loves me,” she says quietly.

Percy’s face further creases in confusion. 

“I know, I was there, in Whitestone,” he says flippantly, “Vax was bleeding out onto your dress and larking on about how you turn into animals.”

Percy tries to keep his voice neutral but he suspects he’s letting on more than he cares to show about this matter, judging by Keyleth’s small grimace and glance at her hands in her lap.

“No,” she says, so quietly he can barely hear her, “he said it again, a few nights ago.”

Her downcast eyes tell him everything he needs to know. 

“It didn't go well?” He probes gently, not seeking confirmation so much as explanation.

“I said I think I love him too.”

“Then- and you’ll have to forgive this rare moment- I don't quite understand the problem?” 

Percy’s quizzical glance meets Keyleth's morose one. 

“It's my fault,” she states matter-of-factly, her head dipped and lip caught between her teeth in a way that makes Percy fairly sure it’s not her fault at all. “I was… scared. I am. Scared. I don’t want to lose him, Percy-”  
She cuts herself off and blinks back her tears harshly. 

“It doesn’t matter. The point is I told him I didn’t know if I could let myself love him, and he- well he just left, and that’s the end of that.” She seems to try for a tone of finality but there is an unmistakable waver in her voice.

“How… completely like him,” Percy finishes dryly, stretching an arm around Keyleth and pulling her into his chest. “The most emotionally constipated man I’ve ever known.”

Keyleth giggles wetly into his chest, wiping her eyes as she lifts her head.

“And I’m not even sure that’s quite how I feel anymore,” she continues, voice stronger with Percy’s comfort. “After daddy- my father, well he said some things, and I don’t know, I still don’t-” she takes a deep breath, “-I still hate the thought of losing him, hate the idea of losing you all, one day, I guess I just figured some things are worth that pain.”

“Maybe you should talk to him again? I’ll even pin him down so he can’t run away, and you can tell him how you really feel.” Percy nudges her playfully, the tiniest pang in his chest as he imagines playing matchmaker to Keyleth and Vax.

“I will if you do,” she says simply, her soft voice belying the challenge in her intense gaze. It's moments like these when Percy suddenly recalls just how insightful the young Druid is.

They hold this eternal moment, eyes locked in mutual challenge and understanding. Percy maintains a poker face, but Keyleth’s openness is disarming, and he’s not really sure how to reply anyway. When did feelings become so damn messy?

He blinks first, and the spell breaks. Keyleth doesn’t say anything else, but she doesn’t need to. He pulls her to his chest again, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Another night, perhaps?” he suggests, not quite ready to explore the complexities of his attraction to half elves. 

She nods, reaching for her abandoned book and settling in against his chest to continue reading. He can’t sketch from this position, but it doesn’t bother him as for once, inventing clever things is the furthest thought from his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Relationships and feelings are implied and deliberately ambiguous because at this rate who even knows who'll end up with who
> 
> *cough* POLYMACHINA *cough*


End file.
